Water runs Deep
by chibi-sprite
Summary: YuffieReno – Shinra company is hiding something once again, Hojo's stolen their materia, and someone needs to go back in and retrieve it. Who better than materiaobsessive Yuffie? Can she cut it as a tea lady for the Turks? RenoYuffie...maybe. RR :
1. First day on the Job

Yuffie/Reno – Shin-ra company is hiding something once again, Hojo's stolen their materia, and someone needs to go back in and retrieve it. Who better than materia-obsessive Yuffie? Can she cut it as a tea lady for the Turks? Reno/Yuffie...maybe. R/R :)

* * *

"I'll do it! ME! Pick me!" 

Yuffie jumped happily waving her arms in front of Cloud, who consequently groaned. He looked towards Cid for support, who responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine by me" He said awkwardly. Yuffie looked at Tifa with pleading eyes.

"Come on Tifa, you know I can do it!" Tifa nibbled on her lip and looked away .

"The last time we gave you our materia, you stole it Yuffie!"

They were on the deck of the Highwind. The setting sun filtered through the glass windows in front of them casting an orange glow on the seven people who had congregated to discuss the next mission. It seemed Hojo had stolen their materia which they kept in the Shin-ra mansion basement, and someone had to get it back. That meant infiltrating the Shin-ra office buildings by going undercover.

"Please! The Shin-ra don't know me well, I could go in as a coffee lady!"

"Why are you so interested in getting the materia back anyway, Yuffie" RedXIII growled. He paused, peering at her whilst licking the fur on his paw. Barrett rolled his eyes, " 'cause it's materia." he grumbled.

After a long pause Cloud spoke up, "Well, if it gets you out of our hair for a while, It's fine by me..." Vincent let out a huffy groan whilst Yuffie happily gasped and winked at Cloud. "Ooo, ya big softie!" playfully stucking her tongue out at him.

An electronic _beep _was emitted from the body of the Cait Sith. His high-pitched voice giggled, " Well Yuffie! Thats you got the job, you start at 9 tomorrow morning!"

"Whaaa-?" She moaned, "What happened to my lie-in in the morning!" And she skipped youthfully down the corridor to get ready.

* * *

The elevator door slid open slowly, and Yuffie got her first look at the inside of the Turk's office. It _definitely_ wasn't what she was expecting. _What a dump, _she thought. She let her guide's monotonous voice drift over her as she gazed at her new surroundings. A cluster of polystyrene cups were littering the floor, countless documents fluttered down the corridor towards her. Some fake plastic plants in pots had been overturned, they were obviously a failed attempt at brightening up the place. As her guide continued to go over the various rules and regulations with Yuffie, she watched Elena, one of the Turks, skid with almost comical grace out of her office and into a plant pot. 

"Geez..." She sighed, " I thought we hired someone to clean this place up!"

Yuffie chuckled silently, _this is Shin-ra's most prestigious officers? What a joke! _

Her guide instantly shuffled over to Elena, helping her to her feet and brushing the dust off her after her fall. She shooed the man away and walked smartly over to Yuffie.

"You must be our new coffee lady! Please, call me Elena ... what's your name?" She held out her hand to shake Yuffie's, who simultaneously spluttered out, "It's ... eh ... Chiyo."

Elena smiled warmly, "Well Hi Chiyo, and welcome to our office!" They walked briskly down the corridor to a large door at the end.

"This is our Meeting room, we hold our Turk meetings in there. To your right is the Canteen, and your left is the staffroom. You share your breaks with myself and the other Turks." Yuffie studied this end of the hall intently, the Meeting room was where the computers were, she would have to hack into Hojo's documents from there.

Elena laughed, "It's nice to see someone so eager to work! Let's go and I'll introduce you to the other Turks." She paused, and stood slightly closer to Yuffie and said, "Chiyo, I have to warn you, there is one Turk who likes to ... prey on younger girls."

She paused again and whispered melodramatically, "Beware of the red head!"

Yuffie, knowing instantly who she was talking about, giggled and fired back, "I'll be fine, it's the quiet one's you have to watch out for, especially the ones with glasses." And with that she pulled out a pair of spectacles from her apron and winked at Elena. They giggled together and walked into the canteen. So far it looked as though Yuffie was fitting in without suspicion.

* * *

As they walked across the large canteen, Yuffie tried to get herself into character. She was Chiyo – 18 years old, from Kalm, has had a sheltered life etc. etc. She was being someone entirely different from herself, someone who was shy and not out going, and she was finding it hard. Her outfit was bothering her too, she'd never had to wear anything so modest in her life! The glasses were awkward and the scarf around her head kept getting in her way. _Blouses are just plain uncomfortable! _She thought. 

As they reached the table, she got into character and looked shyly at the three Turks sitting there. As Elena introduced her, the Turks responded in their own way. Rude grunted, Tseng got up and bowed in the traditional Wutaian way, but Reno just looked at her.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He gazed at her suspiciously making her feel awkward. To clear his suspicion she fidgeted nervously with a hankie and replied innocently, " I'm afraid not Mr. Reno, this is my first time living away from my family in Kalm."

"That's funny, you do look very Wutaian." However, despite his suspicion, he got out of his chair, and kissed her gracefully on the hand. Elena rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head with a newspaper.

"Ughh, don't be such a lech! She's only been here five minutes and you're making a move on her! Stop trying to create the wrong impression!"

"You've already done that!" He retorted, "I saw you 'slip gracefully' out of your office!"

After growling at him menacingly, she switched her face to a warm expression and said dryly, " We don't get on very well..."

" Aww, come on Elena... You just can't admit your feelings for me!" Reno grinned arrogantly at her. Elena was red with shame and left the canteen, leaving Reno in a fit of giggles. "I just love winding her up!"

Yuffie smiled back simply, pretending to be slightly confused by the situation. It looked as though she was going to have a lot of fun here, whilst on her under-cover mission.

* * *

any good? I hope soo...leave me some reveiws... i really like this story, i love reno 


	2. InsiderOutsider

Woo ... chapter two ... yeah, thanks for your wonderful comments :) Heh heh ,

okay, here goes the second chapter -grins-

* * *

Insider/Outsider

Infiltrating Shin-ra meant one thing, Yuffie needed to gain the trust of her employers.

Having been introduced to the four Turks, she began scheming about how to win their friendship. She guessed Reno would be the easiest to win over, his arrogant, egotistical brain just needed a constant dosage of flattery. He would fall for her first because of his shallow personality, she thought.

_Elena should be pretty easy too_, she thought to herself while dusting a fake potted plant. The girl obviously craved some female friendship, because the male dominated office just didn't understand her. Although Elena clearly loved her job, it was showing that she needed someone to talk to other than a guy. Yuffie's character she had adopted, Chiyo, whilst being undercover had been chosen because she appeared innocent and vulnerable, the Turk's loyal and protective nature should instantly draw them to her as friends.

After dusting various plant pots around the canteen, she proceeded to wipe the tables surrounding the three male Turks as they ate their lunch and she plotted to gain their friendship.

Tseng would be a little harder, Yuffie thought. Yuffie was Wutaian just like Tseng, but her fake character, Chiyo, was from Kalm, so any visible knowledge Yuffie showed about Wutai would raise questions about Chiyo. As she gazed discreetly over at Tseng, she noticed how awkward he looked. He obviously was having trouble with Reno's unprofessional attitude, because Reno was playfully throwing food at Rude, who remained as calm as ever. _Maybe Tseng just needs someone to talk to as well,_ she thought. Tseng was very proper and professional because he was Wutaian, maybe he just needed a little sanctuary from the childishness of the other Turks.

A problem crossed Yuffie's mind as she looked at Rude. Tall, bulky, with intimidating sunglasses, Rude's stoic demeanor hinted at nothing which Yuffie could use to become friends. But that was just going to be a bridge she would have to cross when she reached it.

The three Turks got up out of their seats and began to leave the table, just as they were leaving Tseng called Yuffie over.

"Chiyo, if you see Elena, please tell her we have a Turk meeting in the Meeting room at two o'clock." Adopting her character, Yuffie smiled timidly and nodded her head. Tseng bowed slightly to her in the Wutaian way saying, "Thank you." Yuffie nodded again and fought the urge to bow back, he smiled pleasantly and followed the other Turks.

Yuffie slumped down in one of the chairs in the canteen. Being a cleaner and a tea lady meant that she would have to stop being lazy and do the job she was being paid to do!

She looked around the canteen, without knowing it she had cleaned it all whilst scheming, and smiled, this left her an hour before the Turk meeting to explore this floor of the tall building.

She walked down the empty corridor looking for Rude's office to try and find something in it that might help her to gain his trust. As she looked around his office, nothing let slip anything about his personality. She absentmindedly dusted the top of his desk whilst unlocking the drawers. Her ninja skills were certainly going to help her in her mission. The first drawer had a glowing sphere of materia in it.

Yuffie looked at it... it was a perfectly round sphere, ambient light seeping out of it. She touched the smooth surface of it, and without knowing what she was doing, she had lifted it out of the drawer and stowed it in her inside apron pocket. When she had hidden it, a great idea formulated in her head.

* * *

It was nearing quarter to two, and Elena still hadn't shown up. After dusting the corridor had bored her enough, Yuffie took it upon herself to go and find her. She went to the ladies toilets to see if Elena had been hiding in there. As she opened the door, a voice blared out , " Argh! I hate that Reno! Now what'll Tseng think!" Yuffie smiled to herself.

"Elena, are you in here?" As she peeked timidly round the corner, Elena jumped with the sudden voice.

"Chiyo, you didn't just hear that did you?" Yuffie bowed her head down to the ground and answered, "Yes i did, and i think you should know that you have a Turk meeting in the Meeting Room." Elena blushed with her embarrassment.

"Ah... right... well, i'll just be going now..." She smiled pleasantly, but just before Elena left, Yuffie said, "Em... Tseng has been looking all over for you, he seemed really worried..."

Elena stopped in her tracks and whispered, "Tseng was looking for me?" Then she left with a slightly happier bounce to her step.

It seemed like Yuffie could easily make friends with Elena, but she still worried about Rude.

Whilst in their meeting, Yuffie hovered outside the door to hear what they were talking about. She tried to be quiet, however when she heard them mention Hojo's name she jumped, Tipping over one of the fake plants making a huge clattering sound bounce down the corridor.

She quickly tried to fix the plant with no one noticing, but when she turned around Reno had opened the meeting room door and was looking at her suspiciously.

"Mmm... it seems we have a little mouse here..." He drawled out as he slouched attractively against the open door. Yuffie, taken aback by his sudden appearance hastily said, "I'm sorry, i was just about to ask if you would like some coffee or tea in your meeting."

"That wont be necessary right now, but have some ready when we're finished." He laughed under his breath and shut the door in her face.

Yuffie sighed...somehow she felt flustered by her encounter with Reno... She felt like he knew who she was, but that couldn't be possible. She turned and looked at the heavy oak door, the image of Reno slouching against it flashed into her head, making her catch her breath.

Guys didn't really have the effect on her, she thought.

Reno's an inigma, she concluded and smiled.

* * *

Woah, im sorry, its taken me so long to update, but i've had my mega important Higher exams to do :( if i fail, i dont get into uni! Uh oh! 


End file.
